Taming The Emperor's Heart
by Fallen Tenshii
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, the feared captain of Teiko, believes that since he always wins, he is always right. He firmly believes that he is in conrol of everything but can he still control his own heart when he meets a certain light blue haired lass who has a personality that is as bright as the sun. Will he bottle up his feelings or let them flow? (Akashi x OC)
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

**KUROKO NO BASKET** DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO **FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI.**

ONLY THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Akashi Seijuro, the feared captain of Teiko, believes that since he always wins, he is always right. He firmly believes that he is in control of everything but can he still control his own heart when he meets a certain light blue haired lass who has a personality that is as bright as the sun. Will he bottle up his feelings or let them flow? (Akashi x OC)

* * *

**SETTING**

Teiko Middle School

* * *

**RANT CORNER **Must Read****

Hello! I'm glad that you ended up on this fanfic of mine :D First of all, I'd like to say that this is the English Version of my Filipino Fanfic. They both have the same title but the Filipino Fanfic is on my Wattpad account. If you're a Filipino or if you can understand Filipino just search FloatingInDreamland on Wattpad. I have many KnB Oneshots there that are in Filipino. Second, English is not my first languange therefore, expect errors in my work. I'm very sorry for that but hey, I'm not perfect :) I'm also sorry if you won't like my writing style. As they say, 'Old Habits Die Hard' (I don't even know if that is right xD lol) Well this rant of mine is getting long so just read my story. Thanks! :"

Enjoy~

Ps: Reviews are very much welcome. No Flames please :) I'll upload the 1st Chapter later :)


	2. Chapter 01 -- Tenshi Mizuiro

_*beep-beep* *beep-beep* *beep-beep*_

Ugh. I'm still sleepy. Just 5 more minutes...

_*beep-beep* *beep-beep* *beep-beep*_

"Tenshi! You need to wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day in your new school!"

"Hmmm, just five more minutes Mom..."

"TENSHI MIZUIRO! You'll wake up now or do you want to see a Frying Pan fly right into your face?!"

My body immediately woke up when I heard what my Mom said. That Flying Frying Pan of hers can be really scary. Trust me!

"Eek! I'll wake up! Just don't throw your oh-so-special Pan at me!"

"Good. After you take a bath, go downstairs so that we can all eat our breakfast."

"Hai!"

I wonder why my Mom is so grumpy even though it's so early in the morning. Oh well, I still love her anyway.

After taking my bath, I wore my uniform and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Teiko Middle school...the school where I will start my new life. Gosh! I'm so nervous right now that my intestine could really jump of my stomach! If that was even possible.

New School, New Friends, New Everything!

But I can do this! I looked at the mirror again and took in my appearance. Starting from my silky, light blue hair that reaches up to my waist and has small curls at the end. My light blue eyes that shines like a star. My small and pointed nose. My cute pink lips.

I then asked myself, Am I really this hot?!

But that of course is only a joke. I am just an average girl that lives an average life.

"Tenshi! What's taking you so long? The food is getting cold." yelled my Mom downstairs.

"I'm coming Mom!"

I immediately went downstairs and I saw my beloved father!

"Good Morning my Tenshi!" greeted my Father.

"Good Morning too to the best dad in the world!" I replied as we shared a tight hug. My Dad and I have always been very closed to each other.

"Tenten! You look very cute in that new uniform of yours~"

"Of course Dad! I inherited my looks from a handsome guy like you!"

"Tss. Stop flattering your Father, Tenshi. You'll never know if he will take your compliments seriously!" Mom said while we all sat down around the table.

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed too hard on the sight of my parents bickering. They may always fight over small things but they are one of the most solid couples. I wish that I could also find someone like that.

We ate our breakfast while talking about random things. Since it's the first day of school, my Dad decided to bring me to school with our car.

* * *

"Tenshi! We're here!" my Dad said enthusiastically when we reached the school gates of my new school, Teiko Middle School.

I said my goodbyes to my Dad then I slowly turned to face the school gates.

*Gulp* I'm getting more nervous by the second. I feel like I'm going to pee from the intensity of my nervousness. Of course, I wouldn't like that to happen or else I will embarass myself.

When I am about to go to my classroom, I felt someone or something hit my back.

"Mou~ That hurts..." I said while rubbing my back.

"E-eh! I'm very sorry!" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and then I saw a girl about my age. She has brown hair that is medium in length. She also has brown eyes. At just one look, I can say that she's very cute!

"Umm, hello? Are you hurt?"

"A-ah! No! I-it's okay!" Geez. I must be spacing out again.

"Phew~ I thought that I will have an offense on the very first day of school."

"Hahaha! It's no biggie! Anyway it's looks like we're about the same age, what's your name? I said while offering my hand to her.

"I'm Haruko Kaika! Nice to meet you...umm, I don't know your name yet. Hehehe." she said sheepishly.

"Tenshi Mizuiro is the name!"

"Nice to meet you Tenshi!" she said while shaking my hand with enthusiasm.

"By the way, we look like we're about the same age. What's your section?"

"Hmm, it says here that my section is 1-A. How about you?" she said while reading a piece of paper.

"Yay! I'm from 1-A too! I can't believe we're classmates!"

"Really?! Ohemgee! I hope we can be good friends! Wanna go with me to the classroom?"

"Sure!"

My newfound friend Haru and I went to our classroom. We seated in the middle part. At first glance you can tell that it's just a typical classroom with typical classmates. But one guy really caught my attention.

At first glance you will immediately notice two things about him. First is his red hair that looked so soft. I suddenly had the urge to touch them. But more than that, whats really eye-catching is his...eyes.

Why? Because the one is red while the other one is a shade of yellow. Hmmm, I guess his heterochromatic. Oh well, it only made him much more handsome! But there's one thing bothering me. He may look cold but if you take one good look you'll notice that his eyes are actually full of emotion. It almost feels like...sadness? anger? hate? I can't quite lay my finger on it.

*sigh* Maybe I'm just overthinking. But one thing is for sure...he's freaking handsome! Teehee!

"Good Morning Class!" I looked at the door and saw our adviser.

Gosh! I'm so excited!

"First of all, I'd like to welcome all of you to Teiko Middle School. I hope that you would enjoy your stay here and I hope that you'll all get along!"

"Hai!"

"Then let's start the never ending Introductions!"

This is it. I don't know why I'm still nervous even if I already did this for a hundred times already. I listened attentively to all my classmate but 5 guys really caught my attention.

"Hi~! I'm Kise Ryota! I work as a part-time model and my favorite past time is Karaoke! Nice to meet all of you!" he said with a flashy grin and wink.

It's no wonder that he's a model. He really is Cute. Girls will easily fall in love with him! I can already see girls with hearts on their eyes while he's introducing his self.

"I'm Midorima Shintaro. I strictly follow fate -nanodayo"

If you look past the scowl on his face you can see that he is also very handsome. But one thing is bothering me...Why does he have a toy car in his hands?! He must have thought that he is in a pre-school. Hahaha! Just kidding!

"Hmm...Murasakibara Atsushi...I like foods..."

Well this one is a purple giant. But don't mistake him as Barney! :D And he's really really really tall!

"Yo! I'm Aomine Daiki! Nice to meet you!"

There's only one thing that I can say, he's tall, dark, and handsome. Nuff said.

This is the moment of truth! It's now Mr. Handsome's turn!

"My name is Akashi Seijuro."

That's it? Nooooo! I want to know more about him! I -

"Tenshi! It's now your turn!'' I heard Haru whispering to me while nudging me with her elbow.

"A-ah!" I stood up when I realized that it's already my turn. "Umm, I'm Tenshi Mizuiro! Please take good care of me!"

Phew~ Glad that was over. It's just the first day that's why there are no lessons yet. So the hours went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was already Lunch Time! The only subject in which I'm good at!

* * *

A/N: Finally finished the first chapter! Sorry if it's pretty short. I'll just make it up to you in the next chapter ;) Care to give me a review? Thanks! *O*


	3. Chapter 02 -- First Encounter

Since it's already Lunch time my newfound friend Haru and I went to the Canteen to buy our food. I had a really hard time in deciding which food I will buy because everything as in EVERYTHING looks delicious! Uh-oh the canteen might be a danger zone for a Food Lover like me!

After 123456789 I finally decided on what to buy and I must say Mr. Tummy is asking for more! But Miss Wallet is already complaining because I only have a little money left. *sigh*

"Ah! I almost forgot. Tenshi, I need to go to the Office. Why don't you explore Teiko for now?" asked Haru.

"Hai! Bye Haru!

* * *

WOW! I can't believe that Teiko is actually THIS huge! It has several gyms and so many facilities! I can't help myself but stare in awe. Everything here is world class!

I wonder why- *boogsh* (A/N: Yeah, lame sound effects -.-" lol)

Mou~ My head hurts...Ugh. Unfortunately, I think that this is my only talent, getting tripped for no reason. I sometimes wonder if the rocks are only invisible and I think that invisible rocks are the reason why I'm so clumsy.

Gosh, I hope that no one else saw it!

"Excuse me. Are you okay?"

*gulp* I wonder who that is? Wahhhh! I really do hope that it's not my classmate! I slowly turned around in a movie like manner and boom! I suddenly wished that I was invisible too right now!

"E-eh, Seijuro?!"

Yeah, I know I'm a feeler for calling him by his first even if I barely knew him but It seems that I can't help myself. There's something inside me that is telling me to call him that because it's...cute ._. Hahaha!

"You're in the same class as me right?" he asked.

"Yup! I'm Tenshi Mizuiro!" I stood up because I look like an idiot here on the floor.

"Nice to meet you. Are you okay?"

Gawd! Even if he said it with no emotion on his face he still looks so cute! Oxygen Please!

"Of course! I just tripped over some rock." Ok. That was seriously the worst excuse ever.

"Is that so? Then I must go now. I have some matter to attend." he said while walking away.

"A-ah. Bye!"

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Did that actually happen?! Ohemgee!

*inhale exhale* Calm down Tenshi. That's just a simple conversation. Nothing more than that. But still! I can't help it! These butterflies in my spacious stomach is getting annoying! Hahaha! Just kidding!

Because of this super special event (for me at least) I danced my special dance moves that are reserved for special occasions like this! Besides, there are no people around!

*dance dance*

"Tenshi? HAHAHA! W-what are you doing?!" I heard someone say while laughing. I turned around and saw Haru standing there while holding her tummy from so much laughter.

"Haru! Don't laugh at my Special Dance moves that I call the Tenshi Dance! (A/N: Wow. That name is sooooo creative!) I'm just so happy today!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Secret. ;) Hahaha! Just kidding! I'll just tell it to you later!

*ringgggggggggg*

"Ah. It's already time. Let's go back to the classroom now Haru!"

"Hai!"

* * *

{Akashi}

Same old school. Same old problems. Same old routine. Every single day. I hope that I'll get to see something interesting. I desperately need change.

*boogsh*

Huh? What's that?

I looked around and saw a girl. Face flat on the ground.

Pfft-

I almost laughed on that one. But I never laugh. Akashi Seijuro does not laugh. That's my image and I'll keep it as it is.

I approached her. You'll never know if she broke her skull or had some severe bleeding because you can tell just my looking at her that she's very clumsy.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?"

"E-eh, Seijuro?!"

Who is this girl? And what did she call me? Seijuro? Are we close? Nevermind, I'll let that slip. Just this time. However, she looks familiar. She's in the same class as me I think.

You're in the same class as me right?"

"Yup! I'm Tenshi Mizuiro!"

As expected. I am NEVER wrong.

"Nice to meet you. Are you okay?"

"Of course! I just tripped over some rock."

Rock? There isn't even a single rock around. Excuses. I just suddenly remembered that I have something to attend to.

"Is that so? Then I must go now. I have some matter to attend."

"A-ah. Bye!"

I walked away to her and caught a glimpse of her dancing some weird and crazy dance moves.

Tenshi... I'll keep that name in mind.

* * *

Sorry if it took so long. We're already studying Squaring a Binomial and yeah it's so confusing for me -_- Anyway, reviews please? And thank you to all the one who gave a review in the previous chapter!


End file.
